Garland's Magical Device
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: No dirty thoughts, his device is a harmonica, but what does he use it for?  If you read the Mystel one shot, you may have a clue.  Otherwise, have fun guessing, and enjoy the fic :3  Rated T for Tornadoes.


_**A/N**__: So it's 12:30 in the morning, and I've decided to write a one shot. Gotta love it._

_**Dedication**__: There really isn't any, except to those who stay up late with me, lol. AquilaTempestas did :3 Inyoface has. Beywriter is always up later than me. Anyone else I missed is included._

_**Warnings**__: Insane tired sleepy humor, OOCness to the extreme (most likely), swearing, randomness, confusion, rapid weather changes_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Beyblade. I don't even own sleep T.T_

Ugh, what a morning. As Brooklyn would say, I definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It doesn't make any sense, as I always wake up with my head by the pillows and my feet near the other end, but I don't question his silly phrase.

Anyway, I look outside and see a bright, beautiful, sunny day. This sight would please Boris, but not me, nope. I pull out my harmonica and begin to play it angrily.

Within a few moments, the sky outside begins to darken substantially. The sun is nowhere to be found, most likely cowering in fear from the almighty Garland. Which would be me, obviously. There are dangerous-looking clouds hovering about, and spinning in slow circles as well. Now at least the weather matches my mood.

Satisfied with one aspect of my morning, I get ready to join my teammates for breakfast. When I arrive, I notice their apprehension of the weather right away. They're wondering how it changed so suddenly. I notice only Mystel looks at me in a questioning way. Then again, he's the only one who "found out" about my power. He has avoided me more often since then. I wonder why.

Nonetheless, he doesn't say a word, which I'm thankful for. Not that I couldn't handle these people if they were to attack me, I just don't need the trouble.

Finishing my breakfast in silence, I head back to my room. We were going to have practice today, except for that "unpredictable" weather might "suck us up, chew on us, and spit us out roughly." So I decide to try my yoga exercises for a while, just to calm my interior down. After about an hour of this nonsense, I realize that today is just one of those days, where nothing will calm me down.

Not even PIE. And I have a weak spot for cherry pie.

So I decide to do more of what I do best: cause natural havoc throughout the city. Does this make me a villain? I don't think so. I try to think of it more as… toughening the citizens up.

Putting the harmonica up to my mouth again, I begin to play, erratically. The pitch was off, the notes were off, everything that should have been just right was just wrong. However, that's just how I roll.

The weather took no time at all to respond to my playing. The dangerous clouds from before were forming countless tornadoes, and hurricanes, and sand storms, and even a tsunami, even though we are landlocked.

Not to worry, I don't kill anybody. Just teach them lessons about the unpredictable nature of, well, nature. The weathermen, as you know, can be wrong everyday and still get paid for it.

My eyes flashed in annoyance at those weathermen. When my eyes flashed, lightning struck our home, causing minor damage. The power was out. This, I didn't mind, but if you have to live with people like Ming Ming…

Well, let's just say be glad you don't live with her. She complains a lot, and it gets worse when the power goes out.

Unfortunately, her complaints make my mood much worse, trapping me in a spiral of hatred that I cannot escape from.

Not until… the harmonica plays beautiful music. But until then, I have tornadoes to create, and towns to destroy. And I think I will have fun doing it.

Of course, once I have my fun, the harmonica just knows what to do. Clean it all up before anyone notices. So far so good though. Just so long as it stays that way… we're all good.

"Garland? What are you doing with that awful harmonica?" The feminine voice rings through his room inquisitively.

_Oh shit._

_**A/N**__: I have no clue how to end this better, but here you go. This is my Garland one shot. Hope you liked :D_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
